The Dead Vampire
The Dead Vampire The Dead Vampire was a hacker on MovieStarPlanet (UK). She was well known in her 2012 prime and hacked numerous regular users. She was level 5 (Junior Star). Her popularity was at its peak during 2012 but now has been lost amidst the rise of fake hackers and MovieStarPlanet updates. Her account was permanently banned for using foul language but she has created a new account which replicates the original. She was very systematic when it came to hacking but used spontaneity when it came to her advantage. Appearence The Dead Vampire wore glimmering scarlet Sports Girl hair with a fair coloured Stitched Face. She wears an all-black'' Kissable'' tank top (with permanent sparkles) along with a silver undertop. She also has on a pair of jet black Slim ''Rivets'' contrasting with her crystal red City Stillettos.' Hacking Process The Dead Vampire's hacking did not follow a routine. It was very impetuous as she relied on the element of surprise. Though something about her seemed to stand out. Most hackers hacked either to earn popularity or to prove themselves however she clearly didn't care for that since her hacking relied much more on who she could benefit from individually. Unlike many other hackers who would hack high level users in order to gain attention, she would hack anyone that interfered or got in her way. She would often spend time in chatrooms, her most frequent being 1792018591 cafe, possibly scouting for new victims, entertaining herself or just simply minding her own business. Eventually she would would either initiate conversation or immediately hack. Her conversation with the possible victim would seem just like any other. She would pick up on the language used by the individuals and their interests. After talking for some time, she would begin to elude to the fact that she would hack them very subtly through '''the pronoun game'. ''Once the account was hacked, the status would immediately chaange to '''Hacced by The Dead Vampire.' She would then proceed to hack their best friend by using the same language style and interests as conversation starters to gain their trust in them and reduce suspicion. Once the conversation deepens, the hacker would hack them and would own their account. Notable Victims The following users are the notable accounts hacked with reasons: - Hermione7861 - ignored her messages. - Daniel268 - told her to shut up. Account was retrieved. - nadimas - asked her to stop hacking other accounts. - yahyama - sent her a boyfriend request. Account was retrieved through email fight. - Barbie1508 - unknown reason. - Carrisha147 - unknown reason. - Numerous other accounts. Trivia *She had a stable friendship with 'The Dolly' and (apparently with) 'Anonymous'. *She prefers to work alone. *Her original account has been deleted. *It is said that she occasionally return accounts with no reason. *If you search, The Dead Vamp, you will find various fakes and copies of the hacker. *She has another account called 'The Dead Vampires' which is identical to her original. *Her favourite chatroom was '1792018591 cafe'. *She will not bother you if you don't bother her, unless she has a reason to. *She is not too active nowadays. It is not known why. *She avoids conflict until action is necessary. Category:Green Hackers